


Secret to Keep

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, First Time, Gangbang, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn’t, isn’t sure he really wants to see, but the quiet, pleasured moans of whoever is getting fucked draws him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret to Keep

Dive bars aren’t really Bobby’s thing. He’s spent too much time in them on the road over the years, and has learned he prefers the comfort and safety of drinking in his own home. Sometimes, though, he gets an itch for loud music and crowds and flat soda mixed with his well whiskey. 

 

Bobby drinks until things are just fuzzy around the edges, switching to beer to maintain his buzz as he watches the crowd. A couple of guys slide out a side door, suspicious enough to make a paranoid hunter twitch. It’s easy enough to dig out his beater pack of cigarettes - mostly for show than any real want for nicotine - and amble that way himself. 

 

Round the back edge of the building and off into the weeds is a small circle of men, low laughter mingled with quiet grunts and the  _ slapslapslap _ of skin on skin. He shouldn’t, isn’t sure he really wants to see, but the quiet, pleasured moans of whoever is getting fucked draws him in. The guys closest to him turn when they hear him approach, giving him the side eye for a moment before shifting around to make room for him. 

 

It’s easy to see that it’s a guy on his knees, broad shoulders and big work boots evident even in the half light. Bobby’s not ready for the groan of “Fuck, yeah, fuck me” to be so familiar, and he nearly stumbles over a clump of grass as he takes an unintentional step backwards. He gets some looks again, and he tries to steady himself to fend them off. 

 

The guy fucking Sam groans, pressing in deep as the others egg him on - “Fucking breed him, nice ass, pretty slut” play on repeat and Bobby’s dragging a palm over his own hard cock before he can stop himself. He’s relieved to at least see the guy is wearing a condom as he pulls out, sliding it off and dropping it carelessly next to Sam’s knee. 

 

Another guy is already stepping up, rolling a condom on and kneeling behind Sam. He shoves in without preamble, fisting the back of Sam’s shirt to push his shoulders down, arching his back so his ass opens even wider. He fucks Sam hard, hips slapping against Sam’s ass as they both grunt with the pace. 

 

A dirty thrill runs through Bobby as he draws down his fly, coaxing his own cock out and stroking it lightly as he watches two more guys pound Sam into the dirt. There’s a moment when his heart skips a beat as Sam’s gaze lands on him, and a low groan falls from his lips. Gingerly, Sam hauls himself up and knee walks through the dirt and grass, heedless of the strewn condoms and come of the other men. Hot breath fans over Bobby’s cock moments before familiar lips suck him in. 

 

Sam’s good, and Bobby tries not to think about why. It’s been awhile since he’s had anything warm and wet around his dick, so he focuses on that instead, fingers tangling in long, brown hair. He lets Sam set the pace, unsure of his balance. Yet another guy nudges Sam’s thighs apart, and Bobby can feel the moan when the new guy fucks into Sam. His sucks and licks turn sloppy as he gets dicked, spit dribbling down Bobby’s cock and balls. Moans vibrate through Bobby’s cock, spurring him along to an orgasm he can already feel is going to be good. 

 

Using his grip on Sam’s hair, Bobby tilts Sam’s head back enough to watch his face as come shoots over his tongue. Sam sucks it down readily, eyes half closed. He keeps Bobby’s cock in his mouth, holding it gently with tongue and lips. The other men give them space even as they continue to take turns at Sam’s ass until the last guy pulls out, dropping his condom to the ground with the rest as he ambles away.

 

“You okay?” Bobby asks softly. He doesn’t fight the urge to cup Sam’s cheek, running a thumb over warm, stubbled skin. 

 

“Yeah. Sore, but it- it’s good. I’m sorry.” Sam’s voice is hoarse, making them both wince. 

 

“Don’t gotta be sorry. C’mon. Let’s get you up and presentable before someone else shows up.” 

 

Sam limps slightly all the way to Bobby’s truck, and neither of them say a word when Sam’s back on his knees as soon as they’re back at the salvage yard. Dean’s thankfully sound asleep, Jack Daniels making sure he stays that way as Sam slips into their shared room, shooting Bobby one last, shy smile before the door clicks shut. 


End file.
